


Untitled

by Zuzanny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Based on a dream I had, Implied Drug Use, Implied Incest, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mystery, Probably discontinued, Rumors, family shame, fic from 2003, implied promiscuity, implied prostitution, implied rape, runaway or kidnapping?, social shunning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Alester went for a walk and wakes up in his room three months later with no memory of those three months.  No one will tell him what happened.  He knows it must have been bad, very bad...  But what?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Will contain graphic material of an adult nature in the future, just not right now. ;p this is my story, based on the dreams that come from my own mind, so please do not steal them! Stealers will be SLAPPED!

Untitled for now

by Zuzanny  
20 August 2003

1.

Rain splattered in a steady stream against the window glass, tinkling against the rooftop and down the gutters. It was the first noise Alester's befuddled mind registered. A tick-tocking was the next. Steadier than a heart beat, and familiar. Comforting. Alester listened for some moments trying to decide what it was that had woken him. There, a barely noticeable breath. The scrape of paper, a page being turned. A creak as someone's weight shifted the chair across the polished floor boards. Alester took in a deep breath before struggling to open his eyes. Alester's older brother Dan was seated in a chair in the corner by the head of the bed Alester was in, halfway through a thick book. The reading lamp was on low so he had to lean close to it it see. It cast his shadow against the wall in a hailow of pale yellow. It made Dan's dark hair even darker, and reflected in his dark eyes.

"Hey," Alester whispered, finding his throat strangely dry. Dan's head shot up at his voice, and he was instantly at Alester's side, the book dumped pages down on the rocking chair.

"You're awake." Dan sounded relieved. He was leaning in close to hear what Alester had to say. "How are you feeling?"

Alester's brows drew together as he actually opened his mind to what his body was feeling. "Tired." He said then thought some more. "Achy. All over. Have I been sick?"

Dan paused before speaking, his mouth a tight line. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Again it took some moments for Alester to gather his thoughts. "Um...I went for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yeah." Alester struggled to pull an arm out from under the heavy blankets. Dan helped pull the blanket back, and Alester was then able to brush a few stray strands of hair back out of his face. He froze, regestering that something was wrong. "What happened to my hair?" He asked.

"...What do you mean?" The way he said it confused Alester.

"It's so long." Alester whispered, stricken with sudden fear. He tried to catch Dan's eye, but Dan would not cooperate. "How long have I been... sick?" Alester asked cautiously.

"At least a week." Dan replied, still not looking him in the eye.

"A week?" Alester's voice started to rise, Dan tried to shush him. "'At least'? Don't you know?" A week was not enough time for his hair to have gained several inches in length!

Again Dan paused. "Not exactly." Dan was being careful how he worded it. "This walk you went on. What happened. Where did you go?"

Alester was a little put out that Dan tried to change the subject, but he concentrated on his memories. They seemed hazy at best. He bit his bottom lip as he thought. A quick look at Dan caught him focused on Alester's mouth. Finally Alester managed to catch hold of the memory. "I went for a walk in the woods to draw." At the expectant look Dan gave him he continued. "You know that lagoon with the waterfall?" Dan nodded. "That's where I was going, but..." Alester frowned. His eyes moved back and forth, unfocused, as he searched his memories. "I don't know what happened." This time he caught Dan's eye. "What happened? Dan? Tell me." He struggled to sit up, reaching out to his brother.

Dan stood and pushed Alester back down against the mattress, tucking him back in.

"Dan, please?" Alester sounded so young, so lost right then. Dan again avoided his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Allie. " He stroked his fingers through Alester's hair fondly. he extinguished the light and opened the door. Light cast him black to Alester's eyes. "We'll talk more in the morning." Then he closed the door and was gone.

Alester took a shuddering breath, closing his stinging eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Dan stood poised at the door he had just closed, hesitating to continue on his way. After a steadying breath, he turned and swiftly walked down the narrow hall towards the dining room where their father, Thomas Smith, sat at the polished wood table reading the papers with one hand clenched around a shot glass of scotch, the bottle waiting nearby on the table top. Their father looked up, barely acknowledging Dan's presence before he was back to reading the paper.

Dan cleared his throat, stopping his approach before he reached the table. "He's awake." He announced.

Mr. Smith grunted, folded the paper, then schooled his expression as he looked at his eldest son. "What's he say, anything?"

Dan pulled out a chair as far away from his father as possible and sat staring at his reflection in the table top. "He says the last thing he remembers is going for that damned walk three months ago."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. But he knows something happened because his hair is longer."

"Damn," Mr. Smith spat out. "I should have thought of that. I was more concerned with getting that blasted colour out." A pause. "He said nothing else?"

Dan shook his head. "No. And I'm not going to enlighten him."

"Good idea. If he doesn't remember than it's best we keep it that way. Make sure those friends of yours know not to be spreading rumors about. This business is bad enough as it is with out Allie having to worry about rumors. Or news reporters." Mr. Smith ripped out a page from the paper, screwed it up with barely reigned in aggression and pocketed it.

"What are they saying today?"

Mr Smith threw back his scotch, slapping the table top with his glass afterwards. "Nuthin. Nuthin." Dan had the distinct impression that they did say something rather important and probably slanderous towards his younger brother for his father to be so... put out.

"What should we tell him?" Dan whispered after another silence. He ventured an anguished look to his father's eyes. Mr. Smith's white bushy eye brows furrowed together as he frowned.

"...Tell him he was mugged."

"In the woods? He wont buy that."

"Well, we weren't there, were we!" Mr. Smith snapped, pushing himself to his feet, making the chair he was sitting in squeak against the floor boards. "Throw that out, will you?" He waved a hand in the general direction of the paper them stalked away. After a few seconds Dan heard the front door slam as Mr. Smith walked away from the house.

Dan remained seated at the table staring down at his reflection. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" His voice was harsh with pent up tears. He slammed his fist against his reflection and turned away with disgust. He refused to shed a tear. He had no right to. He spied the papers in a pile on the table. "At least I'm good for something." He grabbed them and headed to the trash by the back door.

Alester stood at his bedroom door, peeking out through the crack, straining his ears to head the conversation between his kin. Now he staggered back to his bed, exhausted from standing and furious. What was going on? Why not tell him, and why LIE about it? He could think of nothing that would be a valid reason for an of this, but was too worn out just from those few steps to and from the door to do anything about it tonight. Alester flopped back into his bed and was asleep without even pulling up the blankets.

to be continued...


	2. curiosity

This twisted fic belongs to me. Please do not steal it. And it is twisted. You have been warned. *EVIL maniacal laughter*

untitled

by Zuzanny

2.

He couldn't see. There were hands all over him, some holding him down and some sliding along his skin touching him all over. He tried to twist out from under them but couldn't get away. He opened his mouth to yell but something revolting was shoved in his mouth making him gag as it dribbled down his throat against his will. He coughed and choked, and fought the hands all the more as the stuff oozed all the way down, burning a path deep into his belly. Tears streamed down his face as the heat intensified inside him like it was alive and gnawing through his intestines. "Make it stop! Please!" He tried to beg, but no noise came out of his throat. In fact there was no noise at all, he was in a vacuum of colour and sound. He could feel himself whimpering as he arched his back looking for relief from the pain. He felt like his belly was expanding like a balloon, or rather something inside him was growing. Solid and alive and wriggling. It felt like little limbs were sliding around trying to find and escape rout.

Suddenly he could see himself, naked and held down by silvery-grey hands that finished with shadow. Looking down he saw the huge lump that was his abdomen, wobbling around like a live lump of jelly. The limbs inside him poking through his skin. And still it was getting bigger and bigger and bigger right before his eyes. His skin was stretched so tightly over the creature inside him he could make out it's shape. Human shape and now about the size of a two year old and heavy. He was gasping for air it was so heavy. Still squirming around inside him trying to get out.

Then it turned it's face towards him and he could see it's big bulging eyes and jagged teeth.

"NAAAAAAHHHH!" Alester screamed, his eyes snapping open to darkness. He pushed the heavy blankets off and scrambled out of his room, out into the lit hallway and into the bath room where he vomited in the toilet. Again and again he couldn't seem to stop heaving, and it made his chest ache from the pressure. But eventually it calmed down and he knelt on the cold tiles resting his head on his arm leaning on the toilet seat. He took slow deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart and spat into the bowl. The smell made him want to heave again, so he turned his face away in misery. His stomach felt doey as he breathed, in fact his entire body felt bruised. He reached for the toilet paper to wipe his face down.

A gentle hand upon his shoulder startled him. Alester span to find Dan crouched behind him, holding out a robe. Alester flushed the loo, and donned the robe, only just realizing that he was quite naked and shivering in the cold night air. "Thanks." He whispered. Dan inclined his head slightly. The robe was warm and smelt like Dan's aftershave. It was comforting to Alester right now and he wrapped it around himself like a blanket.

Dan turned on the light, making Alester flinch. "Are you alright? Do you need help back to bed?"

Alester shook his head and smiled weakly up at his brother. "No. It was just a bad dream."

"Some bad dream." Dan said wryly, then cautiously, "What was it about?"

Alester shuddered thinking about that face inside him. He clutched the robe around himself tighter. "It's silly," He said finally.

"Please tell me." Dan whispered, moving in to stand closer.

"Can I... can I get a drink first? I'm really thirsty." Alester implored Dan with his eyes. Dan snorted with his smile, and nodded.

"Come on, chook." Dan said affectionately and shepherded Alester out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. "Cocoa?" Alester nodded, and went to sit on a bench stool, but found that he hurt to sit so hard. He shifted until he no longer felt so... bruised, and watched Dan fussing around, putting on the kettle and search through the cupboards for all he needed. Finally Dan handed him a hot cup of cocoa complete with floating marshmallow. Dan also had one. He lent with his elbows against the counter opposite Alester, holding his mug, and studying his younger brother's face. Alester sipped the cocoa and sighed with contentment. He flashed Dan a grin.

"You always know how to take care of me." Alester said. Dan smiled in return for a moment than looked sharply back his own cocoa, frowning. Alester's smile faltered, and he looked around, noticing the early hour on the kitchen stove. That and the calendar showing the month being three later that he remembered it being,just like they had said, but he did not speak up about it. "So, uh, why are you awake so early?" He inclined his head towards the work clothes Dan was wearing. Dan looked down at his overalls and blunstone boots. "Shouldn't you wait until sunrise to drive a tractor?"

"I haven't been to bed yet." Dan replied quietly before taking another slurp. Alester blinked uncomprehending.

"But..." Alester began, and pushed stray strands of his fringe back.

"I'm not working in the fields right now." Dan explained and his tone said not to ask more. Alester grimaced, shifted on the stool some more, and went back to contemplating his drink. "Tell me about your dream."

Alester did, as basically as he could. A quick "I was being held down and my stomach grew with a monster inside until I was ready to pop."

"So you were preggers, eh?" Dan raised an eye brow at him, Alester flapped a hand and screwed up his face in a "Shuddup!" response. "That would give me nightmares too."

They sat in silence for a long time, just staring at their cooling drinks. Alester started to feel tired again, all warm and sleepy. But he fought it by shaking his head.

"Dad's asleep?" He asked.

Dan nodded slowly, frowning into his mug.

"Dan..." Alester ventured. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't." Alester didn't quite growl it. "I'm not stupid. What's happened to me? Why don't I remember the past week, let alone three months?" Dan jerked.

"Who told you-"

"Three MONTHS!" Alester interrupted. "The calendar says so. Just TELL me! Have I got some strange disease, or was I in an accident or poisoned or what?" He stood and swayed as the world seemed to tip slightly. Dan rushed forward and caught him before he fell too far, and Alester clung to him trying to get his balance.

"Come on, back to bed. You've over exerted yourself." Dan picked him up and carried him back to bed like a child. Alester rested his forehead against Dan's shoulder, trying to pry his eyes open.

"No," Alester struggled weakly but failed to achieve anything. "I'm fine," His tongue was thick, and he had to speak very slowly to get the words out.

Dan ignored Alester's pleadings with a sternness that Alester did not recognize. He carried his younger brother back down the hallway and gently nudged the bedroom door open with his foot. He felt his way towards the bed and slowly laid Alester down. Alester lay sprawled on top of the blankets focusing hard upon his brothers face, his mouth open enough that Dan could see his teeth and pink tongue. Dan turned on he bedside lamp and pulled the blankets down around his brother's limp form. Dan worked the blankets back up to cover Alester then sat beside him on the bed. Alester watched his every move, forcing his eyes open to do so.

Slowly Dan reached out a hand to stroke the hair from Alester's face. Alester's eyes shuttered closed slightly so Dan did it again. And again. And again. each time Alester's eyes edged slightly further closed. When they were closed, Dan stroked his palm against Alester's cheek. Alester leaned into his touch with a small moan. Dan pulled his hand back like he was burned. Alester's eyes slowly opened revealing dilated blue, and fixed upon Dan. A smile spread across his mouth and he reached out to touch Dan's face. Dan sat frozen as Alester's hand snaked across his cheek and behind his head to the back of his neck, fingers sliding through the cropped hair there in such a way that it made Dan's skin prickle and a shiver run down his spine. Then pressure as Alester pulled Dan down towards him. Dan resisted, but then Alester rose up to meet him instead, pressing his soft warm lips up against his brothers. Dan froze again, his mind just stopped, before he pried Alester's fingers loose and pushed him back down. Alester was snoring softly before his head hit the pillows.

Dan took in a steadying breath, finding himself standing pressed against the bedroom door, his hand against his mouth. His lips tingled from the touch of Alester's mouth. Alester lay like the dead, so peaceful that if Dan couldn't see the slight rise and fall of his chest he would have thought he was. He slipped silently out of the room and back to the kitchen where he poured the left over cocoa's down the sink. He made sure he scrubbed out Alester's mug extra well before leaving them both to dry on the rack.

Automatic pilot was all that made sure Dan made it to his own room and readied for bed. The tingling wouldn't go away.

to be continued...


	3. disbelief

My fic. No stealing. Slapps if you do.

Untitled

by Zuzanny

3.

Alester hummed to himself as he went about his breakfast routine. Pour the cereal into the bowl, light clinging sounds as flakes hit ceramics. Splosh of milk, stir it with a spoon. The radio told him that it was going to be a beautiful day, and wasn't the rain last night wonderful! Just what the crops needed after such a long drought.

The lack of sweetness in the serial made Alester frown, but he continued to munch it down anyway. He looked up to the sound of approaching feet, craning his head to see his father, head buried in the newspaper as he walked, muttering to himself.

"Morning!" Alester chirped like it was any other morning, making his father start. Seeing his father's guarded expression, the smile faded slightly from Alester's face.

"What on earth are you doing out of bed?" Was not the kind of reply Alester was expecting. It confused him as well as hurt him, but he tried to shrug it off.

"Um... I was hungry?" He pointed at the milky remains of his breakfast. Mr. Smith grunted and went to make himself a cup of tea. He sat at the opposite end of the table, reading the paper and sipping from his cup. They sat in silence for some time.

"Anything interesting happen lately?" Alester ventured.

Mr. Smith peered at his youngest son from over the paper and under his thick eye brows. He folded the paper and placed it in his lap. "Where's Dan this morning?" He asked. Alester shrugged.

"Asleep, maybe? He was still up at three this morning."

Mr. Smith grunted again, then regarded his son. "Doctor Sawa will be coming this morning." He said.

Alester blinked. "Here? Why?"

"To make sure you are alright."

Almost Alester asked his father what happened, but then he remembered what he overheard the night before and bit his tongue.

"You will cooperate with him, you hear?" Mr. Smith pointed a bony finger across the table.

"Of course." Alester replied.

Mr. Smith took another sip of his tea. "Dan told me you don't remember anything that happened."

"Nope." Alester replied shortly.

"I find that rather convenient."

Alester found an anger begin to make it's self known to him. "How about you tell me what you know and I'll see if it jogs any memories." He snapped. "But lying to me doesn't help." With that he stood and stormed back to his room.

Mr. Smith returned to his newspaper.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)

Dr. Sawa was Alester's childhood doctor. But even now that Alester was older, Dr. Sawa was still taller, if balding slightly. Dr. Sawa was always smiling, always offering a lolly-pop for an injection no matter the age of the patient, always chatty. Alester found it disturbing that Dr. Sawa's face was stern, and that he hardly spoke to him except to do with medical questions. He took Alester's blood pressure, wrapping the valcrowed strap around his upper arm and pumping away with the little hand held bladder. Alester sat obediently, saying 'ahhh' as the stick was shoved down his throat, lights shone in his ears and eyes, and his reflexes tested. He breathed as told while his heart and lungs were listened to through the stethoscope. Dr. Sawa scratched little notes in his clipboarded papers, hardly saying a word, virtually no eye contact. It made Alester super nervous. Especially when Dr. Sawa requested he remove his clothes and lay down on the bed.

"No need to be shy." Dr. Sawa flashed a brief reassuring smile, seeing Alester go tomato red as he stripped off as told. "This is a complete check up, okay?" Even so Alester couldn't stop shuddering like he was icy cold. He lay on his back passively as Dr. Sawa gently prodded his stomach and abdomen area, then getting Alester to roll onto his stomach while doing the same to his back. Alester then saw Dr. Sawa putting on latex gloves and his eyes widened with panic. "I'm just going to check your prostate now." Dr. Sawa warned. "It may be a bit uncomfortable. Tell me if it hurts okay?"

Alester did as he was told and endured. It was very uncomfortable but it was quick. Very soon he was dressed again with Dr. Sawa scribbling more notes. Even though Dr. Sawa had said it was part of the examination and he had been strictly professional, Alester could not felt feeling violated. It was not something that Dr, Sawa had ever performed on him and for it to happen now was distressing.

Dr. Sawa smiled at him from behind his glasses as he reviewed his notes. "Well," He said. "Everything is looking rather good. Better to be expected even. However, that does not mean that you are fit to be out partying at all hours, you hear? No recreational drugs, and no anal sex for at least another month."

Alester spluttered with shock at that comment. "WHAT?!"

Dr. Sawa waved his hand dismissively. "Come, come. A month is hardly that long at all. I know you are young and all that, but really."

"WHAT are you TALKING ABOUT!" Alester demanded. "I've never taken any drugs! And I'm NOT gay!"

Dr. Sawa blinked. "Your father said-"

"He said what?" Alester hissed, furious.

"He said it was your lover that did this to you."

"Did what to me, hmmm?" Alester got into Dr. Sawa's face, seeing him frown. "What? WHAT?" Alester demanded. "What happened to me? Why won't anyone tall me what's going on? Does every one think I'm stupid? That I won't notice that I'm suddenly being treated like a leper? What the HELL is going on?!"

"Oh dear." Dr. Sawa said. "You really don't know?"

Alester gave him a sarcastic look. "No one is willing to tell me anything. All I know is I woke up last night after going for a walk to sketch the waterfall in the woods. Apparently though that was three months ago. Suddenly everyone is acting way strange to me, and... and even willing to lie to me about it! It's driving me crazy! What is so bad that I can't be told about it?"

Dr. Sawa sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright." He said sternly. "This is what I know. About three months ago you went missing. Just vanished. There was a frantic search for you but everyone thought you had been murdered because your father received no kidnap demands. Either that or you had run off with a lover of some kind and didn't want to be found. Then just over a week ago you were found in a, a... a pleasure house I suppose they would call it." He paused, watching Alester's face. Alester looked shocked and confused and totally disbelieving what he was being told.

"I don't remember any of this."

"Hopefully never will. There were traces of various recreational drugs in your system, as well as numerous traces of sperm. So far all tests have cleared you of any STD's."

Alester went pale and shook his head firmly. "No." He said. "No. It didn't happen. I feel fine. I don't remember it. It didn't happen."

"Alester," Dr. Sawa said kindly but firmly. "Are you sure that you did not consent to-"

"NO!" Alester jumped to his feet, pacing the room and yanking on his hair. "Never! I would never! I don't... I don't even like... I mean I like girls!" He sank back on his bed still disbelieving. "I can't believe that Dad would think I would do... I would do ...THAT with a..." He shook his head feeling ill. "I don't even know how it's possible. No. It's not right. There must have been some kind of mix up."

"Well, this is very shocking news I know. Would you like me to refer you to a counselor?"

Again Alester shook his head no. "Why would I need a counselor when nothing happened to me. I'm perfectly fine."

Dr. Sawa sighed again, leaning forward. "If that were really so, then why can't you remember the last three months."

to be continued..?


End file.
